Older Brother's
by my name is marty
Summary: "Do you love me?" "Of course little bro." Rated T for Jason .
1. Chapter 1

It's in moments like these that you wish he was still his older self. How Dick managed to get de-aged into an eight year old was beyond Jason but what mattered right now was to keep this kid happy, no matter how annoying he was.

It seems that the child Dick was a weepy little shit and cried about anything and everything that was even remotely sad. The worst was that Jason somehow got stuck as babysitter for Bruce.

What was also beyond him was how to take care of an eight year old. He didn't know, when he was that age he was used to practically living on the streets. At eight he wasn't a child anymore but a forming young criminal that had to scrounge around for food.

So he found himself missing the older 'brother' Dick usually was. He would be taunting him about how he would be a terrible mother, with that infuriating smirk stuck in place. Instead he had the bluest most innocent eyes looking up at him in some form of admiration.

Jason seriously wondered how Bruce was able to stand letting the kid be Robin at such a young age.

"D-do you like me Jason?" Dick asked suddenly in the high-pitched voice of a little boy. Jason's plan to say something rude went down the drain when he saw the teary and honest look on the little boy's face, he sighed just wishing he could bang his head against the wall until he lost consciousness or started bleeding, which ever happened first. He sighed again.

"Of course I do Dick." He said quietly, something inside him felt satisfied when he said it and Jason couldn't really explain it. Dick still looked close to tears.

"Then why'd you leave me, Jason?" the boy asked tilting his head to the side looking back. Jason didn't want to look into the kid's eyes again; he kept walking as the eight year old looked intently at him. "Was it something I did?"

Jason snapped his eyes back to the little boy and shook his head. He didn't want to explain it to this man who's obviously blaming himself for something Bruce was unable to do.

"No, Dick, it was not you." _You're my brother_, Jason wanted to say, _you never had a fault in this._ He couldn't allow himself to say it because he was sure as hell Dick would remember when Bruce finds a way to make him twenty-four again and Jason sure as hell didn't want to be pestered by his oldest brother.

"Then why?" Jason hesitated to answer and tried to think of a good reason. Why had he left his brother's again? He had been so caught up on revenge and daddy issues that all four of them had with Bruce.

"How about we get some Ice-cream and then go to the amusement park?" Jason made a move to set the boy down but the moment Dick felt the shift of movement he gripped tighter onto Jason neck and locked his legs around the older man's waist, resisting Jason's attempt to put him down.

It took Dick's mind off things easier than Jason could have predicted, as soon as they entered the amusement park Dick flipped off Jason like the show-off acrobat he was. The distraction only lasted for a while.

Dick finally came to the end of his sugar high and slumped against Jason, who picked him up walking him to his apartment which was closer than the mansion; he'd grudgingly have to call Alfred to tell him the kid would stay the night with him.

"Do you love me Jay?" asked Dick. Jason paused at his door and looked down at the kid, he had his eyes closed and his breathing was deep and slow. The boy was asleep. He walked in and placed the boy in his bed.

The seemingly asleep eight year old held tightly to his brother, Jason not wanting to wake him up laid there with him. He could imagine the older version smirking down at him.

_Maybe you would be a good mommy Jaybird. Maybe I could be the daddy._

Jason looked down at his brother once more and shook his head.

"Of course I love you little bro." he said quietly to the still conscious boy who smiled and held Jason closer. Jason took his cellphone out of his jacket's pocket and dialed the manor's private number.

"_Hello?"_

"He's going to be staying the weekend Jeeves."

It was times like this that he wished Dick were still twenty-four but maybe he didn't really mind the eight year old boy in his grip as much as he thought.

* * *

**If you squint your eyes really really hard and if you want to there's slight Jay/Dick. A very little very very subtle hint of it, actually. It is a bonding moment between two brother's! and I've had this for a while but school and such has not made it easy to find time to download. **


	2. Chapter 2

I finally finally finished this one and there will be another and another and another until I deem it necessary for Dick to go back into adulthood. Hope y'all like it, please tell me what you think.

* * *

Jason went rigid feeling a small heat source coming from his side. His Bat-training came in handy at this moment keeping his eyes closed he felt his surroundings; he knew he was in his apartment but who was at his side?

Finally relaxing as images from the other day came to mind, he remembered calling Alfred and telling him an eight-year-old Dick would be staying with him. He stayed still for too long because the child beside him opened his eyes suddenly.

Dick looked ready to have at least sugar rushes that day and Jason cursed his fucking stupidity. What the hell was he supposed to do to entertain the kid _today?_ Yesterday he'd made him cry at least four times during the first hour together.

Dick had always been a morning person and in Jason's opinion it fucking sucked… and hard.

"Holy pain!" Dick swore stubbing his toe and Jason turned wildly at hearing such a harsh tone from such a small boy. Seeing him jump around holding his foot and trying not to cry but obviously failing, Jason doubled over in laughter at the eight-year-olds pain.

"Kid… that's just…" Jason said laughing even harder which made it impossible to finish his sentence. He immediately shut up when he saw the tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. "Let's go make you breakfast."

He knew Dick would never let go of how many time's Jason has made him cry in a mere day. Jason knew he would hold anything and everything he remembered about this weekend against him. He knew there would be no shutting him up.

"This is cereal." Dick said disgustedly.

_No, fucking duh. _Jason thought wishing Dick was older so he could say it freely without risking the boy to cry him a river. Jason really didn't want a river in his kitchen.

"What do you want to do today?" Jason made the mistake of asking the kid. That got Dick ranting about what he wanted to do, every single fucking minute he breathed for breath seemed to be a waste of time for him. Oh no that would be completely unrealistic of Dick. He wished that statement was true it would make life so much easier.

Jason slammed his head against the table when Dick suggested patrolling.

"I'll tell Bruce, to come get you so you can patrol."

"No!" Dick yelled as he tilted the bowl of cereal into the trash can.

"Hey! That was perfectly good; I bought it a couple days ago."

"I want to patrol with you Jason!" the kid whined.

"No." Jason was stubborn… Dick had those big blue fucking eyes.

"Please?" And a very annoying voice when he wanted to. The boy went on jumping and pulling at Jason's jacket for at least an hour as they walked into a Diner not so far from Jason's home. The ringing of the boy's voice did miracles to Jason's patience and he wasn't sure how long he'd last before publicly yelling at him to shut up and getting dirty looks form those who didn't have children and sympathetic ones from those who did.

Jason went up to the counter to sweet talk the waitress into getting the kid a free discount meal. Jason wasn't a cheap person, he just didn't have much money on him at the moment, now that he thought about it, it would be sweet to insist on Bruce paying him for every single breath little jazz fingers took inside his apartment, it'd be worth a year's supply of chili dogs.

When Jason turned around to go back to Dick he growled under his breath at the guy waving a chocolate bar in front of Dick's face. He was an eight year old not a fucking dog. Jason knew very well what that chocolate bar was filled with and it was nothing close to sugar. He knew Dick knew enough by the disgusted look on his face, but being an eight year old _not_ robin or Nightwing or whatever the fuck he wasn't right now, he could nothing but stare and try to tell the guy no but he seemed determined…

Until Jason came around and grabbed the guy from the back of his jacket, he knew the guy. Jason had dealt with this bastard before and now he was selling to his older (currently younger) brother? No, Jason would not have that. Not. At. All.

He took the bar from the bastard and opened it breaking it in half the liquid coming out was certainly not syrup. The bastard was quickly found rammed into a counter and being held down by Jason.

"If you even _think_ about selling drug to another kid, I will split your face open and if I see you so much as looking at my little brother again I will do much, much more." before he could punch the bastard in the face once more a small hesitant voice came from behind him.

"Jason?"

"What?" He snapped, turning to face the small boy looking at him. His face softened the moment he looked into those big fucking blue eyes.

"Please, stop." He looked… scared. He honestly looked scared. It surprised Jason and he let go of the bastard that had fainted a while ago after pissing his pants. He must have looked so fucked up to scare him like that because this boys has seen so much worse than Jason just beating up some bastard that had been offering _his_ brother drugs in a public place to top it off.

"I'm… sorry, if I scared you Dick." His eyes were wide and he looked very pale. "How… how about we go watch a movie, no fighting there… I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me this long to actually update the story. Alas here it is the next chapter to this little series.

* * *

Of course that promise was fucking bullshit the moment some kid decided he wanted to make Dick cry. Of course Dick had to go and take the child's bait, the cry baby. He picked up both kids from their collars and pulled them apart, both sniffling by this time.

"What happened to the no fighting shit?" Jason told his temporarily younger brother. Glaring he set down both kids and let the one that wasn't with him go while he turned on Dick.

"You promised not me." Dick glared adorably at the floor; Jason was going to pretend he didn't think that it was adorable and keep this unmanly slip to himself.

"Well the promise goes both ways now, understood Dickhead?" Jason growled quietly and Dick just glared back at him before nodding. After the horrible children's movie neither of them liked they went back to the apartment.

Jason decided to shower and when he came out he heard whining.

"Come on Bruce _please_, I wanna patrol with Jason. Please, please, please, please, please, please…."

"Stop being annoying Dick." Jason growled, he turned to see Bruce standing in his living room. Jason couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here?"

There was the tension Jason was looking for, the one thing that told him Bruce would never let him back into the manor after so many strings were cut.

"I came to check how you were doing." Translation: just seeing if you hadn't killed the kid yet. In the background Dick was still spitting out 'please' at Bruce, who was now getting a tension headache.

"I wouldn't Kill Dick no matter how fucking annoying he is when he's begging. Give it a break kid, you're patrolling with Batman." Jason sneered and Dick shut the fuck up, sometimes no matter his age you just wanted to put a Glock on his temple and pull the trigger. Bad thing is the little fucker knew how to play innocent no matter his age.

"But Jason…" He started after a while.

"I don't fucking care! Go be fucking robin again with Batman and leave me the fuck alone Dick!" Jason snarled and the kid looked close to tears when he said it and he knew Bruce was glaring at him when he entered the kitchen leaving them behind.

Dick instinctively turned to look at Bruce with pleading eyes. Bruce sighed and winked at the kid who ran after Jason before Bruce could even voice his permission. It had always been that way with Dick. He never really asked for permission. When he asked, it was a mere formality because he was going to get what he wanted anyway.

"Jason… Please."

"Go fuck yourself kid." Jason snarled again and then he sighed. He was too tired to fight with Dick and that would have been a never ending battle any-who.

"I'll behave." Dick said innocently, Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. The kid was anything but innocent.

"Fine." Jason rubbed his temples. Now he really missed Dick being older. He wasn't that much a pain in the ass then. Jason thought he was actually crazy when he imagined the elder version of the kid sitting right next to him taunting him about how much of a softy he really was.

_Aw, Jaybird, I didn't know you cared so much._

Okay maybe they were both equally annoying but it was easier to resist the innocent looking eyes when he was twenty four instead of eight. Jason decided that whoever turned Dick into the adorable little fucker in front of him was going to have hell to pay when Jason finds him.

_ I love you too Jaybird. _

"Fucking bastard." Jason muttered to himself.

"Jason if you keep talking to yourself I'm going to start thinking you're crazy." Little fucking eight year old bastard.

"And if you don't _stop_ talking I'm going to lock you in a closet hanging upside down." Jason growled.

_I didn't know you were kinky either._

Jason groaned banging his head on the counter before muttering that he really need a drink. Eight year old Dick heard.

"You still have orange juice want me to get it?" Little fucking innocent eight year old bastard. Jason didn't answer as he kept his head on the counter tuning out little Dick and imaginary Dick.


End file.
